marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Apache Kid Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Eagle Shrieks | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Aloysius Kare is riding the range when he spots a massive eagle carrying off one of his Apache people. He rushes to where a number of other Apaches are herding sheep. With his rifle, he manages to wound the eagle, sending its captive falling to the ground. However the eagle quickly gets out of range of Kare's bullets. The herders tell Kare that the eagle has been plaguing them for some time now, having stolen many of their sheep. Kare decides that this is a matter he must get involved in and slips off to change into the Apache Kid. Apache Kid returns to his tribe and informs the people that he intends to hunt and kill the eagle. However the tribal medicine man warns Apache Kid against hunting the creature, telling him that his magic is the only way to banish the eagle. Apache Kid refuses to stand down and rides off to eliminate the eagle. Fearing that he may be discredited, the medicine man decides to try and stop the Apache Kid with his faithful panther. They follow Apache Kid as the hero locates the eagle's nest. They watch as the Kid scales down to the nest by rope. The medicine man then cuts the rope trapping Apache Kid on the cliff side nest with no way to escape. Ironically, the eagle returns and attacks the medicine man instead. Apache Kid shoots the eagle with an arrow, killing it and sending the medicine man falling to his death. Fixing his rope, the Apache Kid climbs up the cliff and is attacked by the medicine man's panther, but the hero throws his knife into the large cat and sends it falling off the cliff as well. With the eagle dead, the Apache people celebrate Apache Kid's victory. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * A giant eagle * Medicine Man and his jaguar Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Big Bluff | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Shotgun Guard | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ken Rice | Inker4_1 = Ken Rice | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Claws of Death | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Werner Roth | Inker5_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Apache Kid wins yet another fight against his chief rival, Running Moose. Furious over this latest humiliation, Running Moose once more begins to plot against the Apache Kid. He talks to his friend Timber Snake and learns that the great bear, Big Claws, has returned to the area and is living in a near by cave. Before Timber Snake can warn Red Hawk of this, Running Moose tells him to hold off, having formulated a scheme to eliminate Apache Kid. Learning the location of Big Claws cave, Running Moose goes to scout the area and finds that Big Claws has returned with a mate. He then returns to the tribe and challenges Apache Kid to eliminate Big Claws by using only one arrow. To this end, he hopes that Apache Kid will use his only arrow against one of the bears leaving him open to attack from the other. Arriving at the cave, Running Moose deliberately wounds Big Claws sending the bear fleeing back into it's cave. Apache Kid follows the beast inside and is attacked by its mate, he then kills it with his arrow. Big Claws returns for another attack, and during the fight Apache Kid pulls the arrow out of Big Claw's arm. While Running Moose is cowering and asking Apache Kid to protect him, the Kid kills Big Claws with the liberated arrow. As Red Hawk and the other tribes members arrive to see the victor, Running Moose warns Apache Kid of Big Claw's mate, implicating his treachery. As punishment, Red Hawk orders Running Moose into exile and banishes him from the tribe. As he leaves in disgrace, Running Moose vows to get revenge against the Apache Kid someday. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * and his mate Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}